wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Orgrimmar
(11,200) (1,680-1,820The (Un)Official World of Warcraft RPG Errata) (1,680) | government = Tribal chiefdom | ruler = - Thrall, Garrosh Hellscream Vol'jin | language = Orcish, Common, Taur-ahe, Zandali | faith = Shamanism | affiliation = Horde | loc = Northern Durotar | source = ''Lands of Mystery, 34-35, 41-44 World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 17 }} Orgrimmar is the capital city of the orcs. Found at the northern edge of Durotar, the imposing city is home to the orcish Warchief, Garrosh Hellscream. As with all capital cities, it has a bank, class and profession trainers, and an auction house. History Orgrimmar has been the central hub of the orcish community since the end of the Third War. The city was founded by Thrall and named after his friend and mentor, the former Warchief Orgrim Doomhammer. It is a fortified complex guarded by stout walls, massive gates and tall towers. The mountainous ranges of northern Durotar form a natural barrier to the rear of the fortress, and parts of the complex are carved into the mountain itself. Orgrimmar is openly hospitable to all members of the Horde and is an important center of commerce. Visitors may fly into the city by way of zeppelin or wyvern, or simply walk through the fortress’s main gates.Lands of Mystery, 41 Thrall led the orcs to the continent of Kalimdor, where they founded a new homeland with the help of their tauren brethren. Naming their new land Durotar after Thrall's father Durotan, the orcs settled down to rebuild their once-glorious society. The demonic curse on their kind ended, the Horde changed from a bloodthirsty, warlike juggernaut into more of a loose coalition, dedicated to survival and prosperity rather than conquest. Aided by the noble tauren and the cunning trolls of the Darkspear tribe, Thrall and his orcs looked forward to a new era of peace in their own land. From there, they began the creation of the great warrior city, Orgrimmar. Today, Orgrimmar lies at the base of a mountain between Durotar and Azshara. A warrior city indeed, it is home to countless amounts of orcs, trolls, and tauren. An increasing amount of Forsaken are now joining the city, as well as the blood elves who have recently been accepted into the Horde. People and culture Although orcs comprise the majority of the city’s inhabitants, there is a strong troll presence here as well, primarily in the Valley of Spirits. With the recent change in leadership, Garrosh Hellscream has refurbished Orgrimmar's rustic and wooden architecture into reinforced steel and iron. The Horde races also use Orgrimmar as a center of trade, not only of physical goods, but ideas as well. For example, a number of different holidays are celebrated here, including a tauren festival for the winter solstice and a number of others. The most significant figure in Orgrimmar is undoubtedly Warchief Garrosh Hellscream himself. Geography Orgrimmar is located in the far north of Durotar, at the foothills of the mountain range that separates Durotar from Azshara. Several valleys have been dug out from the mountain and provide a way of naturally dissecting the city into various zones, including the Valley of Spirits, Valley of Strength, Valley of Wisdom, and the Valley of Honor. Several specialty shops are found in the Drag, a pathway that leads from the Valley of Strength to the Valley of Honor. Those searching for potions or training in the darker arts of the rogue or warlock find a tunnel leading down to the Cleft of Shadow from the Drag.Lands of Mystery, 42 Orgrimmar received a heavy redesign in the Cataclysm. The tauren, trolls, and goblins each have their own sections of the city now, complete with architecture that reflects their culture. They are respectively the Valley of Wisdom, Valley of Spirits, and the newly added Goblin Slums. Each of these areas has their own bank, auction house, and trainers. Architecture in the remaining sections of Orgrimmar, minus the seedy Cleft of Shadow, reflect a Northrend feel, with blackened metal and giant structures. A number of buildings have been completely moved, like the main auction house in the Valley of Strength. Garrosh has built Grommash Hold, the main seat of power, within this Valley, offering a giant symbol of imposing power to those visiting. There are other changes of note. A rear entry now leads to Azshara, accessed by passing through the Valley of Honor. The Valley of Honor is now also a second trade district for those wishing to avoid the hustle and bustle of the Valley of Strength and also houses most of the profession trainers. The Drag is now open-air, and there are more entry points into the Cleft of Shadow from other Valleys. Perhaps the most notable change is that the zeppelin towers that once stood outside the gates of Orgrimmar have been demolished and brought inside, rebuilt upon the Orgrimmar Skyway; the wyvern master has also been moved here, and the Western Earthshrine, offering portals to all the newly discovered zones in the Cataclysm as well as Tol Barad, rests across the divide. Notable characters ;Pre-Cataclysm From his throne in the Valley of Wisdom, Warchief Thrall ruled with the support of the elder far seer Zor Lonetree and the Darkspear hero Vol'jin. Together they formed a wise and noble leadership, capable of guiding the Horde in conflicts with opposing factions such as the Alliance, Scourge, and Burning Legion. While regarding the latter two as nothing but vile enemies, which they are, Thrall was attempting to repair the Horde's relationship with the Alliance. However, animosity between these factions remained during his rule, and have now spilled over. The continued aggression of the Kul'Tiras forces from their base in Tiragarde, combined with several incidents on Azeroth's northernmost continent, have clearly indicated not everyone was keen on pursuing peace. ;Current Garrosh Hellscream rules in Thrall's stead, intent on showcasing the might of the Horde. His attitude has distanced some heroes of the Horde from him that were more intent on peace, chief among them Vol'jin. Travel connections Main districts Points of interest Note: Coordinates are not exact. General locations shown. '''Click to enlarge maps.''' Maps WorldMap-Ogrimmar-old.jpg|Orgrimmar Pre-Cataclysm WorldMap-Orgrimmar.jpg|Orgrimmar, current WorldMap-Orgrimmar1.jpg|The Cleft of Shadow Media Images Zeppelin.jpg|A zeppelin ready to be boarded. Orgrimmar TCG.jpg|"Orgrimmar was founded in the valleys and caverns of northern Durotar as the new home of the orchish race and the capital of the Horde." - Explorers' Guide to Kalimdor Valley of Strength.jpg|Night view of the Orgrimmar in Valley of Strength O94j0y.jpg|Orgrimmar under Garrosh's rule Talon Gate.jpg|Exterior view of the Talon Gate 3434Kor'kron_Guard.jpg Videos Garrosh's death cinematic|Garrosh's Death Horde version Garrosh's death Alliance version|Garrosh's death Alliance version Orgrimmar HD - World of Warcraft Cataclysm Quests Patches and hotfixes * * References External links }} ;Old de:Orgrimmar es:Orgrimmar fi:Orgrimmar fr:Orgrimmar hu:Orgrimmar it:Orgrimmar ja:Orgrimmar nl:Orgrimmar no:Orgrimmar pl:Orgrimmar pt:Orgrimmar pt-br:Orgrimmar ru:Оргриммар sk:Orgrimmar Category:Orgrimmar Category:Orc territories Category:Troll territories Category:Horde cities Category:Forts Category:Valleys Category:Phased areas Category:Lands of Mystery Category:Metropolises